


Dodger Has A Price

by sojothepale



Category: Dodger - Fandom, dexbonus - Fandom, presshearttocontinue - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Dodger - Freeform, F/M, Money, Sex, dexbonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojothepale/pseuds/sojothepale
Summary: A fan pays Dodger a life changing amount of money for just one day alone with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan pays Dodger a life changing amount of money for just one day alone with her.

Brooke's small stature ping-ponged off of her shelf, now emptied as dozens of statuettes and figurines collapsed to the floor. "Ohhh, fuck!" Her voice frantically lingered as the mess was scanned. "Oh god, are any of them br-"

"We can worry about those later." A deeper voice exuded from a burly individual standing overhead Brooke. "We have business to attend to, remember?" His hands acted as catcher's mitts resting over her porcelain skin. David's short, brown hair was kept well out of his face so his midnight eyes could see her disheveled state.

Her soft blue eyes began to well up. "But, David...I have to make sure..."

David's hand imprinted into her chest once more, now remaining in place. "I paid you a lot of money, okay?" His other hand revealed a phone now presented in front of Brooke's face, the screen displayed a neon-white across her retina – A Paypal receipt reflected the sum of $500,000.

"But...but that doesn't give you the right to..." Though she paused, her heart felt as though it was ready to bore itself out.

"We can check that later...it doesn't matter right now. I can take back every single cent I gave to you just like that." His phone, now pocketed, allowed him to swiftly snap his fingers right next to her left ear.

Brooke's gaze tore from David back down to the floor in several small doses until she finally took a deep breath and nodded. "You're right...I...I'm sorry."

Faintly rubbing her cheek with his thumb, a small smirk crept upon David's face. "Good girl. It's only for a day, after all." Seconds later, he managed to hoist her up onto his shoulder, stepping away from the bevy of plastic littered about the floor.

"Oh, fuck!" Brooke yelped with her eyes widened.

"We're just relocating." David assured, slowly patting her on the back. He gently sat Brooke down in her office chair, facing her toward himself as he carefully unzipped his pants. "I don't know what Sam's packing, but I have a feeling you won't be disappointed." He wore a devilish grin as he stared Dodger down.

Brook gulped as a cold sweat began to stain the back of her t-shirt. She used her leggings to wipe off any sweat forming on her palms while gazing straight-ahead.

"Here we go." David's penis was visible before he could finish speaking, almost lurching closer and closer toward Brooke by the second.

"W....ow..." Brooke mouthed. She leaned just a tad closer with her mouth agape, mere inches away from the head. "Um...how..uh...big?" Her mouth closed just long enough to swallow a pool of drool accumulating in her mouth.

"Eight inches." David was blunt, flashing a few of his teeth. "You gonna just sit there or what? You can't pretend like you aren't eager, it's in your eyes."

Within moments, Brooke's mouth was wrapped around the girth of David's head. She then backed up momentarily to meet with his eyes, only to begin playfully licking it.

"I...figured this would be...a bit different with you." David's entire body shook as the coarse sensation of Dodger's tongue lapped across his member. She evoked a slight reverberating moan that caused him to timber even more.

Brooke began navigating her hands around his cock, wrenching and squeezing amidst her tongue lashes. Slinking up and down its length grew faster, bumping against its rigid veins barely slowed her paws down.

"So, am I bigger than him or?" David's eyes narrowed to meet with Brooke, mouth slightly ajar.

"Mmmm..." Though Brooke met his gaze, she appeared entranced. "Mmm..hmm..." Brooke continued, layering saliva several inches long.

"Good. This'll be a treat for you, then." David's chuckling morphed into all too familiar, coaxing moans. The sight of his now wet shaft sent pleasure signals to his brain causing his head to tilt back.

Dodger adventured further down his cock, testing her gag reflexes in the process as she spat up ever so slightly – only to recover her spit immediately thereafter by slurping it down as quickly as it went out.

"Oh...good girl." David's arm extended toward Brooke's head, petting her while setting rogue strands of hair behind each ear. "But how about we turn you into the slut I know you really are..."

Dodger ceased all motions, instead laying her confusing eyes on David once more. Part of her wanted to push away, but her mind constantly wandered toward all the good that could be done with that much money. "Ngg...huh?" She instead spoke, barely managing a proper word.

Brooke's head was immediately rammed forward, forcing her to take the entirety of David's eight inches. "There ya go. Don't worry, just consider it an exercise." He rattled on, all the while counting on his fingers.

A swathe of spit formed at David's base mixing in with a steady stream of tears. The longer she held on, more and more streaks of red appeared in her eyes. An outline was clearly visible on her throat, extending all the way down, pinning her tongue in submission.

"A little more...come on..." David continued counting, breathing in and out more aggressively than before. "Eight..." His fingers were extended directly in Brooke's face. "Eight inches for eight seconds. You're such a good girl." He chirped, finally letting go of her head.

Brooke snapped her head back so quickly she nearly banged against the back of her chair. Coughing and weezing, in an effort to wipe away her tears she noticed some mascara bled onto her fingers.

"Don't worry about the makeup, I like the messy look." David's hand raised to her chin.

"It...h...it hurt...to..." Dodger managed a few words amongst her coughing fits, noticing a fair amount of phlegm was now plastered across her shirt.

David gritted his teeth. "And like I said, it's only for a day. We haven't even fucked yet, so you may as well accept it for what it is – A brief exchange of goods and services. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan pays Dodger a life changing amount of money for just one day alone with her.

Huffing and wheezing, Brooke let her knee sit up as she curled into a ball against her chair. "I just...I don't think I can...deep..throat it again."

"Aha!" David's brilliantly white teeth gave him a momentary mask with something sinister lying underneath. "Oh you won't be taking it there again," he paused, gently caressing her throat as she flinched. "We're just gonna go for it."

Dodger nearly fell out of her seat, suddenly bursting with energy as she jumped off the side of her chair to her feet. "Dude! No! Nothing in your email said anything about..."

The crinkling of plastic crawled out of David's pocket, now held between two of his fingers was an unopened condom. "Calm down, I brought protection." His grimace melted into something calmer.

Brooke's arms uncrossed, now examining the condom with in her peripheral vision as though she was on a crime scene. "Well..."

"And even so..." David bolstered. "The email did read in a manner that suggested I would have my way with you."

"Dude! Dude..no. You can't just manipulate and pretend like you meant this or meant to say that without..." Brooke stepped forward aggressively, only to nearly fall onto her chair once more.

"Do you want me to show you the fucking email again!? I wrote it! And I know exactly what it fucking says!" Now towering over Brooke once more, David's midnight eyes reflected off of hers. His neck veins bulged onto the scene, pulsating in accordance with Brooke's heart. "Just face it, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You think you're the only one I emailed? Moreover, you think you're the only one that responded? Don't be stupid."

Brooke's pouty eyes fell to the floor, shuffling her feet. "Okay...we...we'll do whatever you want – but just...just for today, right?"

David's voice lowered, neck veins now disappearing. "Good girl. Now get undressed." He rumbled, then regaining stiffness with his cock as he undid the condom wrapper by biting and tearing on it.

A t-shirt dropped to the floor, followed by leggings and undergarments now all sat in a pile. Brooke instinctively started to cover her breasts, then snapping herself back to reality as her hands fell down – clapping against her plump thighs. "So...how.." Her voice then rose to a shrill as David grew closer.

David lifted Dodger up and in one swift motion, pressed his dick inside of her.

"OH, god!" Brooke emitted in an even higher pitched call, then lowering her voice down to her normal octave. "Ohh..wow..."

"Don't get addicted." David muttered, his mouth close enough to her ear to lick it.

The internet personality's small chest barreled against his over and over, nearly knocking the wind out of her on several occasions. The hypnotic plopping sound his cock made as it entered and left almost mirrored her dulcet cooing, though it raised in pitch by the second. "Ohhh, god! Oh..oh..fuck!" Brooke finally cut loose, the penetrating sensation of David's member navigated around her too forcefully for her to keep quiet.

David lowered his grip, squeezing her ass cheeks with each hand. "Something...tells me...this puts...Sam to shame..." He snarled.

"Ahh..ah...ahh...ahhh.." Brook emoted, only forcing out sounds every time the two collided.

"Heh...I'll take that...as a yes..." David's newfound self-esteem gave him the energy to walk with her over to a wall and rest her up against it as he continued plowing forward.

Dodger momentarily laid her back solid against the wall, but eventually slouched over onto his shoulder.

David ceased his actions briefly in response. "Aha! What's wrong...Sam's never give you a...workout like this?"

"N...no....huff...huff..." Dodger's head lay flat, breath leaving her body like never before.

"No what?" David was quick to respond, carrying with him the attitude of a drill sergeant.

"No...sir..." Brooke whimpered, still exhaling onto his blocky shoulders. The rest of her body clung to him tightly due to all the moisture she had accumulated.

David leaned his head just an inch toward her, now even closer to her ear. "I didn't expect to fuck you into submission so quickly. Did you not have your coffee today?" No longer heaving, his stoic demeanor blared through.

Brooke could only pant, barely managing a sound after putting her lips together.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Cradling her, David walked toward an open spot in her office and gently laid her on the floor. "This is as much rest as you're getting while I'm still here."

Dodger slowly nodded.

Taking her wrist in hand, David maneuvered the broken heap of a woman onto her stomach. He immediately raised his hand, only to smack her as hard as he could on her butt. "That felt good, but this is gonna feel even better." His mouth caressed the last syllable just as he flung the condom off his dick and onto the small of her back.

"Unn..." Dodger could only react in the same manner as an emaciated animal.

Lifting both of her thighs in the air, David pulled her in closer until his still-erect penis lay slouched over the crevice of her ass. "And now for the fun part." His mouth hung open, almost salivating at the sight of her cheeks spread apart.

Dodger jerked her head as high as she could, feeling her superior widen the lining of her butt inch by inch. "Y...you..." Her voice was taken away at the tightening pain being inflicted.

"Just lay down and enjoy it." David viciouslysnapped. The head had now bored a hole big enough for half of his cock to fitinside. "Looks like Sam doesn't adventure in here at all. Shame." He jested,pulling her closer and closer into him by gripping her thighs until they flaredbright-red. "But now I really get to make my mark."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan pays Dodger a life changing amount of money for just one day alone with her.

David's grip relinquished from Brooke's now bright red thighs, leveraging his hands around her waist. He almost lifted the barely conscious woman up as his abdomen crashed forward, completely sheathing himself. Every measure of force was slightly cushioned by her pear-like measurements, though its shade resembled raw meat with each abrasive level of impact.

"...hnn..h..." Was all Dodger could muster, at this point barely realizing how to properly function. Her brain wasn't signaling communicative or reactionary skills, rather, she was just exhaling sound – it was as though she was receiving tufts of air all the while momentarily deflating.

"How...Sam could...stay away from...your ass is just...beyond me." David's narration was barely reaching his ears faster than the constant plopping sounds Dodger's ass carried with each thrust. The resonance of pain swelled, not only with her posterior, but with her mistreated throat from earlier. "Since Sam...is...getting back soon...I know he'll...be just itching to...get a taste, but you're...definitely gonna be sore..." He then briefly paused, catching a glimpse of a glinting object out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, and by the way..." He reached forward, snatching her arm in the air. "Get this fucking thing off...for today." He yanked her wedding band off quickly and launched it across the room, a small collision pattered in the background.

"H...uh...n..." Brooke wailed, with a raspy extension of her frustration.

"Oh don't be mad, we'll find it. Well...you'll find it. You'll have to – I don't really give a shit." He dawned a smirk once more as he slapped her already worn-out back end. David slipped out of her much easier now, extending every angle of her innards. He didn't cease, though, continuing bulldozing forward with even more intensity than before. His forehead was painted with sweat, with each eyebrow positively soaked. Just as his forearms started to give out, he completely dropped Brooke flat on her stomach and re-established his grip on her perspiration soaked thighs.

His penis began to throb the closer to he grew to climaxing, giving David spikes of energy. His once-pale target appeared as though she fell asleep halfway uncovered on the beach during the summer-months. Amidst each thrust he would loosen Dodger's thigh with one hand and continue spanking her, his eyes widening with every resounding clasp. He was moments away from finishing – but suddenly, he stopped. "Not...here." His breath was fuming with exhaustion, but he still managed to pull out, flip the effectively drenched coffee-enthusiast on her back once more, and stand.

A few steps were taken until he towered above her head, with each eye closed; mascara smattered throughout every corner. David knelt down with his cock in hand, stroking at a reasonable pace. "This was easier than I thought." He chuckled, then unloading copious layers of semen all across her face as though she was a pastry being glazed. A few drops entered her huffing and wheezing mouth, which were then spat out with very little energy.

Her eyes remained closed, each hand unable to muster the strength to wipe even a drop away. The rough sensation of her office floor ruffled against her sore bottom. Heaving and wincing, Dodger lay motionless beyond gasping for air.

"Annnnd we're done!" David remarked, just after tapping his phone. On its screen a gallery of thumbnails with various girls' faces sat side by side, acting as previews for video files – Dodger's face was the newest. "For now, anyway. Why the fuck you thought I only wanted a day is beyond me – they're always so gullible." He bolstered, zipping his pants up while he strode toward the door. "Oh..." He reared his head back 'round in her direction. "Good luck finding your ring, by the way." His cackling followed him outside the office, echoing down the hallway as Brooke simply lay still, too tired to cry.


End file.
